


The 'Handy' Wall

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Hands get stuck, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Roman feels bad, Virgil is a mad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Virgil gets mad at Roman but instead of hurting him he punches the wall. The wall breaks and leaves Virgil's arm to be stuck. As laughs rise from the others, they didn't know how to get Virgil out. They tried everything before they came to a conclusion. ''Virgil are you ticklish?'' *Plays laughing track*





	1. What's your favorite animal?

It was a sunny afternoon, the sky was clear. You could hear the birds singing. ''Well if you call Roman a bird then your right! Virgil sneered. 

''VIRGIL!! stop interrupting my narrative'' Roman snapped. 

Virgil snarled as he walked into the kitchen. In there he spotted beautiful heart shaped cookies. 'They are so ador-ugly' He thought trying to take a piece. SMACK! Patton's hand slapped his hand away. ''Virgil, I told you they are for after tea!'' Patton boasted. 'ouch' Virgil thought 'I'd Just got burned...by Patton.

''UGH VIRGIL ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT THOSE COOKIES AGAIN!!!'' Roman complained, storming into the kitchen. Logan stood just behind him. ''Virgil...'' Logan added. 'ugh I hate when Logan is on Princey's side..literally'

Virgil puffed, pushing past the creative and logical side. ''now now kiddo, there's no need to push'' Patton commented. 'Really now everyone's against me...jeez why can't I have a break' The creative side walked up to Virgil- making him very small. ''YOU NEED TO STOP ANNOYING PEOPLE'' Roman hissed, leaning onto the wall, ''Virgil...your even annoying Patton...AND THAT SAYS SO MUCH ABOUT YO-

''SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!'' Virgil roared lifting up his arm. Patton and Logan didn't move from the kitchen- they were too scared. ''WHY AM I ALWAYS THE TARGET TO YOU!!!'' Virgil screamed. For a split-second, Roman was scared too. Virgil forced his arm down, putting all his weight into it. 

CRACK!

Virgil whole arm was through the wall. He pulled. nothing. He tried harder. nothing. 'great I'm stuck in the wall' Roman turned around, looking at the side. ''Kiddo are yo-

''I'M FINE PATTON'' Virgil shouted, tugging his arm harder. Roman stood there confused but then he realized...Virgil is stuck. 

Roman couldn't help but laugh. He knew he would make the situation worse but he had to. Logan scowled at Roman as he knelt down to see the problem. ''Yes I see, Virgil your arm is indeed stuck'' Logan announced, making Virgil growl. Roman sat on the arm of the couch, still laughing. He sides were hurting too much so he went to lie down. 

Virgil couldn't relax now. Look at him. One arm in the wall. The other...wanting to punch Roman. Patton stood there still in the kitchen. He thought about how to fix until...oh no the puns.

''kiddo what's your favorite animal?''

Every one stared at Patton with and angry scowl- Even Roman stared. Virgil just wanted to cry because he thought no one cared...not even Patton. 

Patton smiled, ''well mines a 'Wall-Rus''

Roman started laughing again and even Logan gave a small snicker. Virgil though wasn't pleased.

''MINES A 'NAR-WALL'' Roman laughed, grabbing his sides to stop them hurting.

Then, the best thing in Patton's life came.

''well mines a 'Wall-aby'' Logan noted


	2. Is Virgil Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying everything they can to get Virgil's arm out of the wall, Roman has an idea.  
> Virgil hates the idea but is it the only solution?

As laughs start to quiet down, Virgil could feel himself getting more tense. 'No one cares' he thought 'They only laugh' 

Logan noticed Virgil's emotion rise. Nervously, he grabbed Virgil's working arm to sooth him. ''Sorry to make you worry Virgil'' Logan admitted, ''We weren't laughing at you.'' This made the side tense up even more. The moral side sat down next to Virgil and Logan, trying to not make nervous side even more stressed.

''It's okay kiddo, we'll get you out of this situation''

Virgil smiled but still looked stiff as a wooden plank. The creative side also joined them, staring at the bunch. ''How are we gonna get Virgil's arm out?'' Roman stated.

The sides looked at him, all with sad faces. Roman couldn't think of anything. neither could Patton. Even the logical side had nothing. They all looked at stiff man, trying to think of what to do. ''what about if we try to pull his arm out, we do have the strength to do that.'' Roman hinted.

''Only if you want to break my arm, Mr not-so-charming'' 

The sides gawped at the sudden out burst. Sadly, this made the nervous side even more uneasy. Patton thought hard, looking at Virgil's hand. 'Maybe we-no' 'what abou- no' Finally, an idea popped in the side's head.

''We need something greasy to slip his arm out''

Virgil couldn't resist the temptation of rejecting the idea but the words never came out of his mouth. After minutes of silence, the moral side stud up and went back to the kitchen. He snooped in the fridge and came back with a tub of butter. 

''This might stain the wall but it's worth not getting your arm circulation cut off'' Patton grinned. 

They nodded, making Virgil relax a bit. Slowly Patton rubbed his hands in the butter but noticed Virgil was still wearing his jacket.

''um kiddo, you might want to take that off''

Virgil stared at Patton in shock. 'he can't do that but it's the only choice'. He lifted the sleeve down only to notice red paint coming from the wall. ''VIRGIL, ARE YOU BLEEDING!!' Roman shrieked, almost passing out.

''Well were is that coming from then Ro?''

Silence.

Swiftly, Patton started to massage Virgil's now bleeding arm. He tried to not make it sting but there was nothing left to do. He started to press on the wall, the other sides followed on Patton's idea and grabbed the other side of Virgil. 3...2...1...

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OUCH!! S-STOP!!'' Virgil cried, gripping onto Logan hands. Patton let go, he couldn't listen to Virgil cries but his arm was sadly still stuck in the wall.

They knew it was hopeless, It didn't help that Virgil was bleeding so they couldn't use any products on his arm.

''Breaking the wall might get him out'' Logan noted only to get rejected by Virgil. 

''I'm not letting you break down this £300 wall just to get my arm out''

More silence came. They had nothing to say. What could they do to save Virgil. 

It was all quiet before an idea popped in the fanciable's head.

''V-Virgil are y-you tickle-ticklish?''

The guy shot up, hearing the most stupidest question to bring up now. ''Why the hell do you wanna know that?''

The sides stared at him before he dragged them others out of the room. Into the kitchen, of course. The awkward silence came back, biting Roman in the ar-

''Why do you wanna know if Virgil is ticklish Roman''

''If Virgil is ticklish maybe we could tickle him out of there, without causing pain'' Roman trailed off, knowing that it was the most useless idea ever.

''That might work but you know he won't let us touch him''

Roman thought, tapping his finger on his chin. 'What if I...ugh he's gonna hate me for this' Roman sighed. Without any commotion, he ran behind Virgil. The others followed.

''Um...hi?''

The man stuck in the wall couldn't move his body round so this was the best time to strike. Briskly, he shoved his hand over the unsuspected victim. The victim tried to move but Roman didn't let go. 

''Come on you two now would be nice''

They nodded as they both reached for the victim's side. One by one, the logical and moral side started to tickle Virgil.

''GUYS S-STOP'' Virgil laughed ''S-STOP I-IT T-T-TICKLES!!''

The side's hand started to slowly come out off the wall. After moments of giggling non-stop, the side's arm was finally out. It was bloody and pink but he was glad it was out. The celebration was interrupted by a loud BOOF.

Virgil elbowed the fanciable side right in the stomach and shouted, ''NEVER TICKLE ME AGAIN!!!'' The guy ran off, rushing to his room. 

And there sat a winded Roman, on the floor, with Logan and Patton laughing at his pain. 

''God kiddo, we do get into a lot of shenanigans'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, yes the other part is here AAHHHHHH  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!  
> Tumblr: blushingwidow  
> If you wanna hit your gal up with suggestions!  
> Also so sorry if this wasn't as detailed as my other work but let's just say most of my time is going into something else and sorry its out really late. well for me it is!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one! It's only 2 parts but I hope you can all have a laugh!


End file.
